Ne laissons pas le passé derrière nous
by psykidyllique
Summary: Ou comment corriger les erreurs du passé par un ancien Mangemort espion et un évadé d’Askaban pour un futur meilleur.


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter n'appartiennent qu »à J.K. Rowling et je n'en tire aucun profit.

De même toute ressemblance avec une histoire déjà existante sans que l'auteur original en ait été averti et donné son accord est purement fortuite et un message privé poli suffira à m'en avertir pour me mettre d'accord avec l'auteur concerné. Si je m'inspire d'une histoire je préviens l'auteur et demande l'accord. Si une de mes histoires ressemble à une autre par hasard j'espérerais une compréhension de la part de l'autre auteur.

**Rating :** je suis super nulle en rating donc si quelqu'un peut me le dire je vous remercie (et dites-le moi s'il change s'il vous plaît)

**Genre :** OOC du côté de Severus (enfin il est comme j'imagine qu'il est vraiment, mais c'est totalement subjectif donc…^^). Yaoi. Romance, angst.

**Résumé : **Ou comment corriger les erreurs du passé pour un ancien Mangemort espion et un évadé d'Askaban.

* * *

L'heure était très grave. Voldemort détenait un pouvoir et une influence sans précédent et tout le monde savait, y compris l'intéressé, qu'Harry ne serait pas capable de venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils soient tous tués par une attaque imminente de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. C'est pour cela que l'Ordre du Phénix avait organisé une réunion en urgence, sans doute la dernière.

Il régnait un silence à couper au couteau dans la salle et l'ambiance était très tendue. Dumbledore regarda un à un tous les visages qu'il avait devant lui et se décida à se lever pour parler, voyant tout le monde plongé dans un mutisme dérangeant.

— Comme vous le savez mes amis, la situation est critique. Beaucoup nous ont quittés, beaucoup trop. Que ce soit parmi les combattants ou parmi les innocents qui n'ont pas pris part à la guerre. Des femmes, des enfants, des personnes âgées, Voldemort n'épargne personne. Cela fait un moment que nous sommes paralysés par les troupes de Mangemorts qui voient leurs rangs s'agrandir de plus en plus par peur ou conviction. Il n'est plus le temps d'essayer de trouver une solution, il est trop tard. Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps et malheureusement Voldemort en a profité pour gagner de plus en plus de pouvoir, et nous savons tous qu'Harry n'y pourra malheureusement rien changer.

Un silence suivit ces paroles pendant lequel quelques personnes présentes essayaient de soutenir le jeune homme qui culpabilisait plus que jamais même s'il n'y était pour rien. Il avait grandit dans l'optique de vaincre le Lord Noir et plus l'échéance s'était rapprochée et plus il avait été évident que ce dernier était bien trop puissant pour lui. Seule la puissance de Dumbledore qui protégeait l'école leur permettait de tenir, mais malheureusement, le vieux sorcier s'affaiblissait lui aussi, assurer la sécurité de Poudlard et de ceux qui s'y étaient réfugiés pendant une telle durée lui demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie. Le bilan était très lourd alors même que la guerre n'était pas finie.

Dumbledore reprit la parole.

— J'ai énormément réfléchi et malgré tous les risques que cela comporte, je n'ai entrevu qu'une seule solution. Nous devons revenir dans le passé, quand Voldemort était moins puissant et qu'il était encore possible de l'éliminer.

Des murmures parcoururent l'assistance. Mme Weasley pris la parole :

— Mais enfin Albus vous savez que…

— Je sais parfaitement que rien n'est plus dangereux pour l'avenir que de changer le passé mais nous n'avons plus le choix ou nous mourrons tous et le monde sorcier et moldu tombera sous le joug de Voldemort.

Malgré la peur évidente par rapport à cette solution, les membres de l'Ordre acquiescèrent. Sirius s'exprima.

— Albus a raison. C'est notre seule solution pour avoir une chance de connaître un avenir moins sombre que celui qui se profile.

Tout le monde présent montra son assentiment à la parole de Dumbledore. Ils avaient tous perdu une ou plusieurs personnes qu'ils aimaient énormément et même s'ils connaissaient les risques d'une telle manœuvre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'espérer que rien de tout ça n'arrive et que les personnes chères à leur cœur soient toujours avec eux. Ils avaient déjà dénombré des pertes beaucoup trop douloureuses : les jumeaux Weasley ainsi que Ginny, Neville Londubat, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy qui avaient contre toute attente montré leur allégeance à l'Ordre, et de nombreux élèves qui s'étaient battu à leur côté ou avaient tenté de défendre leurs familles, sans compter les victimes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qui avaient vécu dans les villes attaquées parCelui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

— Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? demanda Hermione.

— Et bien nous devons désigner une personne qui retournera dans le passé au moment ou Voldemort était le plus vulnérable et le tuer à cet instant pour éradiquer la menace future.

— Je le ferai, dit posément à la droite de Severus en se levant, surprenant toute l'Assemblée qui ne doutait plus de sa fidélité malgré la haine de certains membres encore présente, notamment Sirius.

Dumbledore le regarda avec un sourire triste.

— Je savais que vous vous proposeriez mon garçon, et malgré toute l'affection que je vous porte je n'ai d'autre choix que d'abonder dans votre sens et de risquer votre vie une fois de plus.

Il se retourna vers le reste des membres.

— Severus en sa qualité d'ancien espion, est actuellement la personne qui connait le mieux Voldemort et qui est le plus à même de choisir le moment propice et de passer à l'action de par son ancienne proximité.

— Vous ne pensez pas qu'il en a déjà assez fait? C'est la personne qui s'est le plus sacrifiée pour cette guerre et vous lui demandez de se sacrifier une ultime fois en risquant de rester coincé dans le passé ? s'exclama Harry qui avait depuis très longtemps fait la paix avec son ancien professeur honni des potions.

— Et vous voulez que qui le fasse ? s'énerva Severus. Vous ne savez certainement pas à quel moment il était le plus vulnérable puisque vous n'étiez vous-même pas né. Mr et Mme Weasley ont une famille dont ils doivent s'occuper et Mr Lupin une à venir, dit-il en regardant ce qui restait de la famille Weasley et Remus qui caressait distraitement le ventre rond de Tonks. Vous avez tous quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui vous attend. Moi rien ne me retient ici si jamais la mission devait tourner mal, et comme le disait très bien Albus, je suis celui qui connait le mieux Voldemort, finit-il amèrement.

Tout le monde fut forcé d'être d'accord même si l'intervention d'Harry leur avait fait une fois de plus réaliser l'injustice dont Severus avait toujours été la victime. Le Survivant allait riposter lorsqu'un regard de son ancien professeur le fit se rasseoir de mauvaise grâce car il savait que c'était pour le bien du monde sorcier et moldu.

— Et puis, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton plus léger, ça ne tournera pas forcément mal, peut-être réussirez-vous votre mission avec brio et pourrez contempler les fruits de votre sacrifice depuis le moment ou votre mission aura été menée à bien. Je souhaiterai néanmoins que vous emmeniez une pensine que vous dissimulerez à votre « arrivée » et que vous remettrez ensuite à nos êtres passés. Tout le monde participera à cette pensine, c'est important que ceux que nous seront soient au courant de ce que nous n'aurions jamais dû être. Il est bien évident qu'en d'autres circonstances ceci aurait été littéralement proscrit, mais au vu de la situation actuelle et des changements trop importants qui auront lieu, nous nous devront d'être assurés de ne pas répéter les même erreurs et d'essayer de faire en sorte que tout de nos présent actuel ne soit pas perdu pour essayer de perturber un tant soit peu moins l'équilibre naturel et magique. Bien entendu cette pensine sera ensuite détruite car elle ne devra en aucun cas tomber entre les mains du Ministère.

Et je voudrais ajouter que vous ne pouvez assurément pas partir seul pour cette mission assurément trop dangereuse.

Aussitôt Harry se manifesta.

— Il me semble que nous en ayons déjà parlé Mr Potter, dit l'ancien Mangemort d'un ton cassant.

— Je partirai avec lui, s'avança Sirius. Pour les raisons que Snape a déjà énoncées et parceque je ne peux assurément pas laisser mon filleul se sacrifier encore.

— Parce que tu crois que moi je peux accepter que mon parrain le fasse en plus de …?!

— Harry je t'aime, comme mon fils, ne me met pas ce poids en plus sur les épaules après ce qui est arrivé à tes parents. De plus Snape a besoin de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas d'accord avec lui pour l'accompagner et trouver d'autres solutions si besoin est, finit-il d'un air triomphant.

Les autres ne répondirent rien à cette logique totalement Siriusienne.

—Bien, c'est donc décidé. Vous pouvez tous retourner dans vos quartiers. Severus je compte sur vous pour réfléchir au moment propice du retour dans le temps et nous nous retrouverons demain matin à 7h dans m on bureau avec Sirius pour discuter des détails de cette mission. Avant de partir j'aimerai que vous déposiez tous vos souvenirs dans cette pensine.

— Au fait, intervint pour la première fois Ron, comment compter vous les renvoyer dans le passé ?

— J'ai bien peur Mr Weasley de devoir utiliser la magie noire pour ce faire, répondit le Directeur de Poudlard faisant grimacer ses collègues. Mais au point où nous en sommes, tous les moyens sont bons pour éviter à Voldemort d'asseoir son pouvoir sur le monde et seul un sort de cette magie peut être assez puissant pour faire ça sans que personne ne puisse le détecter, y compris Voldemort.

Après avoir mis leurs souvenirs dans la pensine ils sortirent pour se rendre dans leurs appartements. Harry couru derrière Severus pour le rattraper à l'abri des regards et Sirius, voyant cela le suivit, s'inquiétant pour son filleul. Quand il l'eut rattrapé, Sirius se cacha derrière une colonne pour voir ce qu'Harry pouvait bien vouloir à la chauve-souris des cachots.

— Severus attendez-moi !

— Mr Potter il me semble que nous ayons assez discuté de cette mission.

— Je vous aime ! s'écria soudain Harry avec désespoir, horrifiant son parrain qui se demandait quel sort avait bien pu jeter ce bâtard graisseux à son filleul adoré.

— Nous avons suffisamment discuté de ça aussi, répondit un Severus grimaçant. J'ai l'âge d'être votre père, votre ancien professeur, et de plus je ne suis pas certain qu'aucun de vos proches n'apprécie cet état de fait.

— Je sais que vous ne me retournez pas mes sentiments, ou que vous n'osez pas le faire, et que vous ne voulez plus en parler mais le fait que demain je vous perdrai peut-être à jamais et j'ai du mal à supporter cette idée alors que je vous aime comme un fou, sanglota Harry devant un ancien espion qui ne savait que faire. Laissez-moi vous embrasser et vous prendre contre moi, juste une fois, juste cette fois avant que tout soit fini et que je sois seul, sans vous. S'il-vous-plaît, finit-il d'un air désespéré.

Sirius, qui s'était d'abord senti soulagé en entendant la non-réciprocité des sentiments d'Harry, vit avec horreur sa Némésis abdiquer devant la demande du jeune homme. Il avait du mal à imaginer le fils de James embrasser la chose dégoutante qu'était le professeur de potions. Alors que tout le monde avait fait la paix avec lui, Sirius ne pouvait simplement pas. Trop d'années de haine les liait pour qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce qu'envisager Severus comme un ami et cela même malgré tout le bien qu'on lui disait sur lui depuis qu'il n'avait le poids d'une double-vie sur les épaules et qu'il avait pu s'ouvrir au monde. Devant les yeux dégoutés de Sirius, Harry plaqua Severus contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément alors que ce dernier essayait de répondre pour ne pas le décevoir. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et même s'il ne lui rendait pas ses sentiments, il s'était pris d'affection pour le jeune homme. De son côté Sirius attribua le vide qu'il ressentait dans le ventre à cette vue au dégoût, il n'aurait pas voulu chercher plus loin. Severus rompit le baiser quand il sentit qu'Harry laissait un peu trop dériver ses mains sur son corps.

— Au revoir, Harry.

Et il laissa là un Sauveur béat après ce baiser partagé et le fait qu'il l'air appelé par son prénom qui lui avait fait pour l'instant oublier que bientôt l'homme le quitterait.

Sirius de son côté décida d'aller se coucher aussi en espérant se remettre de cette vue.

Le lendemain Severus et Sirius se rendirent au bureau du Directeur qui les attendait en même temps.

— Tiens, tu es à l'heure Black, dit Severus d'un ton volontairement surpris avec un sourire narquois.

Il lui rendait son animosité à part égale.

— Tiens tu n'as toujours pas lavé tes cheveux, répondit d'un ton agressif l'ancien prisonnier.

Si Harry était là il lui ferait la morale. Il lui avait dit cent fois que Severus ne faisait volontairement rien pour améliorer son physique pour repousser les gens et qu'il fallait le soutenir au lieu de l'enfoncer sinon il ne changerait jamais et resterait seul et renfermé, mais c'était plus fort que Sirius. D'ailleurs au souvenir de son filleul et de la scène de la veille il se renfrogna et les deux hommes ne dirent plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le bureau et qu'ils s'installent face au sorcier.

— Très bien messieurs, bonjour. Severus avez-vous une idée.

Severus inspira un grand coup et commença à parler de sa voix la plus neutre possible en regardant dans le vide, surprenant le Maraudeur à ses côtés.

— Je sais précisément à quel moment revenir. C'est, je crois, le moment où il est le plus accessible pour moi et il était encore en pleine ascension.

— Êtes-vous sûrs Severus, demanda Dumbledore qui voyait de quel moment son protégé parlait et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir une immense tristesse.

— Oui, et même si j'aimerai laisser ce souvenir derrière moi, nous n'avons pas le choix.

— De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Sirius exaspéré d'être encore laissé en dehors d'une de leur conversation.

— Je parle Sirius, et je te prie de bien vouloir ne pas m'interrompre, de 5 mois après que j'ai commencé à espionner Voldemort, de 2 ans avant la mort des Potter, finit-il en le regardant. Nos 19 ans. Contrairement à ce que tu crois ce n'est pas la mort de Lily qui m'a poussé à me retourner contre Voldemort mais le premier meurtre de Lucius. Lily était déjà enceinte et la prophétie n'avait pas encore été révélée.

Laisse-moi finir! S'exclama-t-il quand il vit que Sirius allait parler. Cela ne m'enchante absolument pas de te raconter tout ça, c'est même un cauchemar alors s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît et ce sera la seule fois où je te supplierai, ne m'interromps pas.

— Très bien, consentit Sirius.

— Hum. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir comment nous en sommes arrivés là, mais Lucius et moi étions ensemble et je l'aimais vraiment. Oh Merlin est-ce que je dois vraiment tout dire ?

— Mon garçon, intervint Dumbledore, j'ai bien peur que Sirius doive-t-être au courant des tenants et aboutissants s'il veut vous aider à mener à bien cette mission, vous ne pouvez vous permettre de faire preuve de pudeur. Il doit savoir, mais effectivement, ce qui ne concerne pas l'affaire fait strictement partie de votre vie privée et il ne tient qu'à vous de choisir de lui révéler ou non.

—Soit. Donc j'aimais Lucius, alors quand il m'a demandé de le rejoindre auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres je n'ai pas hésité. Mais ensuite tout a dérapé, continua-t-il douloureusement et en fermant les yeux. Voldemort m'a … fait des avances quand il a vu ma fragilité et mon influençabilité et que tous les autres étaient promis à des mariages, il en a profité et comme j'avais peur et que Lucius était aveuglé par son admiration envers lui, quand il a voulu que je sois son amant officiel, nous n'avons pu refuser. Un des plus grands regrets de ma vie… Ca ajouté au premier meurtre de Lucius, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore et je suis devenu espion. Donc le meilleur moment pour tuer Voldemort est quand j'étais son amant. J'étais déjà espion et d'autant plus effrayé qu'on me découvre malgré mes dons en occlumencie, donc encore plus fragile et à sa merci.

Il avait raconté son histoire sur un ton neutre comme si ça ne le concernait pas et qu'il énonçait l'histoire d'un autre.

— Tu étais son… ?! S'étrangla Sirius. Mais c'est … c'est horrible ! Toi et ! Mais il ressemble à … !

— Avant qu'il ne soit défait par Harry âgé d'un peu plus d'un an, Tom Jesudor était encore humain, du moins physiquement… répondit Severus d'une voix affable.

Sirius eut du mal à se remettre du choc de toutes ces découvertes et commença à voir Severus d'un autre œil. Comprenant à quel point c'était exceptionnel que l'ancien directeur de Serpentard lui ait raconté ça et que c'était le cas uniquement parceque la fin du monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient était imminente, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

— Mais pourquoi revenir aussi tôt ?

— Et bien même pendant qu'il dort, il garde en permanence une sorte de bouclier qui le protège des sorts et même s'il n'est pas forcément très solide il sera aussitôt prévenu dès que quelqu'un lui en lancera et de plus Nagini le quitte rarement, je ne peux donc décemment pas effectuer une attaque directe pour le tuer. Albus et moi avons pensé à un empoisonnement. Mais il s'en rendrait compte, je devrai donc empoisonner son dîner tous les jours, ce qui ne devrait pas être compliqué étant donné que je le lui apportait tous les soirs, il méprisait trop les elfes de maison pour en tolérer chez lui, en mettant la quantité la plus petite possible de poison possible pour qu'il ne la détecte pas tout en s'assurant qu'elle soit suffisante pour fonctionner.

Voyant que son espion commençait à en avoir assez de tant parler, ce qui sortait totalement de ses habitudes il prit le relais.

— C'est un poison de la composition de Severus que j'ai renforcé d'un sort pour que le flacon ne soit visible que de lui, ainsi même si on cherche dans ses affaires, on ne trouvera rien. Donc vu la quantité de potion qu'il pourra ajouter aux repas à chaque fois, le processus sera long, je dirai qu'il nécessitera un à un an et demi. En fait le poison ne s'éliminera pas, il s'accumulera dans son organisme et c'est seulement à partir d'une quantité accumulée presque déjà mortel qu'il commencera à s'en rendre compte, avant que le palier d'empoisonnement soit atteint il n'aura même pas la sensation d'être affaibli. Au moment propice vous pourrez donc l'achever.

— Mais et tous les gens qu'il va tuer en attendant ?!

A ces mots le visage du Directeur s'assombrit.

— Malheureusement Sirius nous sommes en guerre, et nous ne pouvons sauver tout le monde.

— Bien, le visage de Severus devenant tout à coup très dur et coupant court à la discussion en train de se dérouler, nous partirons donc au moment convenu.

— Maintenant reste à savoir comment nous allons intégrer Sirius sans que Voldemort ne se doute de rien. Premièrement Sirius vous devrez annoncer un départ pour raisons personnelles sans donner de détails à vos proches, dès votre arrivée, puisque vous remplacerez le Sirius du passé, car ils ne devront pas s'inquiétez de votre absence auprès d'eux et ils ne pourraient comprendre que vous soyez auprès de votre ennemi de toujours chez l'homme que vous combattez de surcroit. Vous devrez vous transformez, hmm… en animal serait le plus approprié car le plus pratique pour vous intégrer près de Severus.

— Je suis un animagus, je peux me transformer en chien.

— Non, pas assez discret. Même si un animal sera accepté étant donné ma position auprès du Lord, je vivais à moitié chez moi et à moitié chez Tom et un chien serait définitivement trop voyant.

Ils réfléchirent pendant quelques minutes à une solution quand tout à coup Severus eut une illumination.

Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il inhabituellement enthousiaste. J'avais un furet beige, Rouky, que j'adorais à cette époque. Je l'avais presque tout le temps avec moi autour de mon coup ou quelque part sur moi et tout le monde y était habitué, même Tom l'avait accepté.

— Toi t'avais un animal ? Le pauvre, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda moqueusement Sirius.

— Voldemort l'a tué quand il a essayé de mordre Peter changé en rat, rétorqua Severus d'un ton glacial.

L'explication aurait pu le faire rire en imaginant le traître poursuivit par un furet s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi coupable.

— Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

— Bien, alors tout est réglé, préparez-vous messieurs vous partez le plus tôt possible. Vous discuterez de tous les détails du comportement que Sirius transformé en votre compagnon devra adopter sur place. Je vais de mon côté m'assurer de trouver un moyen suffisamment puissant pour empêcher quelqu'un de vous retransformer en humain avec un anti-sort pour ne pas que vous soyez découvert.

C'est ainsi que les deux hommes firent leurs adieux, dans les larmes pour la plupart, à des personnes qu'ils ne verraient plus jamais d'une certaine manière. Car en changeant le passé, ils ne deviendraient jamais ce qu'ils sont à ce moment. Ce fut particulièrement dur pour Sirius de quitter ses amis et son filleul qu'il aimait comme son fils mais quand il pensa au fait qu'il pourrait offrir une vie meilleure à Harry, son cœur de Gryffondor se gonfla de courage.

Quand Harry s'accrocha au cou de son ancien professeur pour l'embrasser en pleurant devant tout le monde qui fit semblant de ne rien voir, Sirius se surprit à sentir de nouveau ce pincement dans l'abdomen.

A l'étonnement de tous, Severus prit Albus dans ses bras en le remerciant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui tout au long de sa vie et se dépêcha de mettre fin à un moment d'intimité auquel il n'était pas habitué.

Ils se rendirent ensuite tous les trois dans la tour d'Astronomie qui avait été arrangée pour l'occasion. Les deux hommes s'installèrent au centre d'un cercle de magie formé par des bougies et Dumbledore commença d'abord une formule qui permettrait à Sirius de se transformer en furet quand il le voudrait, et surtout quand il en aurait besoin. Une fois le charme lancé sur Sirius il commença l'incantation de retour dans le passé. Bientôt ils se sentirent partir et ils atterrirent avec fracas dans le salon de la maison de Severus. Ils se sentirent aussitôt malades car ce n'était pas un sort facile qu'ils avaient subit.

— Ça a marché ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il doit y avoir la Gazette dans l'entrée, je vais regarder la date.

— Ah ouais…pas con.

— Merci pour ta pertinence Black.

Il partit dans l'entrée et revint en s'écriant :

— Ça a fonctionné ! Regarde la gazette : 10 novembre 1979 !

Sirius ne fit pas attention à l'air inhabituellement enjoué du professeur de potions qu'il aurait sarcastiquement commenté en temps normal et tomba dans le moelleux sofa derrière lui, complètement abasourdi. Il savait qu'ils reviendraient dans le passé, mais voir la date clairement inscrite sur le journal quotidien n'était en rien comparable au simple fait de le savoir.

Ça avait marché. Ça avait vraiment marché. Ils avaient une seconde chance, pour éviter que le monde ne sombre dans le chaos comme dans l'époque dont ils venaient. Ils avaient entre leurs mains le sort de tous ceux qui vivaient encore et de leur descendance. A cette pensée, les deux hommes qui avaient fait la même réalisation se sentirent mal sous le poids de l'angoisse qui les étreignait et quand ils se regardèrent enfin ils éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux et découvrant le corps de l'autre auquel ils n'avaient pas encore fait attention : ils avaient le corps de leurs 19 ans, et même pour des sorciers, cela était une étrange sensation.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il-vous-plaît parceque moi je suis pas convaincue du tout ^^"


End file.
